Darren Shan
by The pretty boy
Summary: What happen to Darren after he was scared away by his little person self? What kind of life will he lead? Will he still be kept from the dangerous life? Or will he still be the main character? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Notes ! : Phew ~ Worked hard on this chapter and hope to get more people to fall in love with it like I have. I haven't seen many other fanfictions with what happens to Darren after he ran into his little person self. He got scared and ran away right? Well what happens next? What happens to the timeline? His journals? I got soooo curious I just got writing and well the first chapter just sort of happen.

But before we start just want to give my readers a little heads up before you jumped into awesomness. I firstly do not own any of the Darren Shan Saga, the plot or characters. Secondly there is Slash. Mostly Darren and Steve. Yaoi, Male/Male, you know the sexy gay stuff.

But enjoy, follow, favorite, forgive bad spelling and grammar mistakes and Review. I'm like any other writers, I _love_ reviews! I love reading them, they just make me know I'm doing a good job in the fanfic world. Don't be shy, criticize me. I like hearing your idea of what I'm doing wrong. Otherwise just tell me you can't live without another update ~

... Chapter One . . . Something Strange ...

My body moved before my mind fully woke up. I jerked up to a sitting position and couldn't help but to gasp for air. The air in my lungs relieved me a bit. It was like I just simply forgot how to breath. Instead of breathing normal, my breaths were short and shallow. I was shaking like a leaf in the wind and covered in sweat. These were my symptoms of one of my strange nightmares.

My room was dark, dark as night. My window on the other hand, showed a painted picture of a beautiful early morning. The clashing of pink, orange and red painted an beautiful sight. Just how early was it? My dark brown orbs looked over to my night-stand where my digital alarm clock sat.

_5:27_

I've beat my alarm by three minutes. Normally, I would of been excited at this if I was going to school today. But my alarm was off, so I didn't have to go to school. My mom gave me permission to skip today. And being yet another teen who hated school, I was going to take full advantage of it.

I sighed deeply, it was the same one I've been having for the last few years. Ever since me and my best friend went to that freak show. It wasn't that grey little person that scared me from going to the balcony. It was something completely different and well, scary.

My nightmares have been the same thing, playing over and over again. A figure draped in a dark, long, black cloak, with the hood up, stands before me with his hand extended. Everything within me is telling me to grab the man's white hand. Like it was natural. But there's this little part in me is screaming at me not to grab the man's hand.

I listen to the little part of me, and don't take the man's hand. When I don't accept his hand a very heavy load is taken off my chest. I actually feel lighter then before. But that isn't a good thing. The hooded stranger gets really pissed at me and screams something.

I can't understand it, it's English but still sounds foreign. When he approaches me, and I take my first step back I some how fall down and I'm peering up at this hooded man, unable to see his face. The man is dark and scary. Scarier then anything I can think of.

When he pulls down his hood, I wake up. I've never seen this man's face, and something tells me I don't want to. That it's better not to see it.

So here I am sitting sweaty and panting, on my bed scared to death. This dream was different. I had no control over myself and reached out for the man's hand. His hand was cold as death and I didn't feel lighter. I instead felt very odd.

The feeling was hard to describe. He didn't take down his hood, and the words he spoke were as clear as these. His words are what woke me, in that dark voice he spoke.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Shan."

I shivered violently. I would hear those words today, and it would only remind me of _him_. I looked back at the clock.

_5:30_

I might as well stay up now, there was no way in hell I was going to sleep. I was up for the day, for my birthday. Because today I was sixteen. It was a big number, but eighteen is what I'm shooting for. But I can wait another two years, I can't stay a child forever. Well, teenager.

I started my day like any other, well that was another lie. My head started throbbing like mad when I turned the light on in the bathroom. At first I thought mom finally got those energy saving lights, something about recycling, and I thought my eyes would adjust.

It only got worse, so I started the water for a nice hot shower, after the shower if my head still hurt, I would take some medicine. The shower did help, my head had mysteriously stopped hurting when I got in, even when I got out.

Maybe I got light headed or something?

I was wrapping the towel around my waist when something in the mirror caught my attention. It looked purplish red, the mirror was to foggy for me to see. But I wish I never wiped the mirror because what I saw was something I didn't want to describe.

In fear I stumbled back and fell on my butt. What was going on?! What the hell was that!? I slowly got up and peeked at the mirror. It was gone. I could only see myself. For the rest of the time in the bathroom I did my best to avoid the mirror.

My room shared no comfort, it seemed even more different then when I left it. Like something changed in it. The light was on and nothing was touched, everything was just the way I left it. I sighed, it was all in my mind. I was just having a bad morning, it would look up later in the day.

I was debating whether I should go to school or not. I mean any kid would love to skip school, but I was already up and, kind of bored. I was dressed in my normal clothes, all my homework was done. I sighed again and decided to play one of my Playstation 3 games.

"Leaving your window open? Tsk Tsk Tsk Darren!"

I jumped at the voice and turned around in my computer chair (It was both my computer and gaming chair) to see the guy. I knew by the voice who it was.

"Steve! You ass!" I hissed shaking my head.

Steve crawled through my window and shook his head, and well scolded me.

"You know there are weirdo's out there. What if one of them happened to see that a cute little boy sleeping with his bedroom window open? They could crawl in and bam, need I say more?"

Steve has been weird ever since we left that freak show. I honestly didn't know why. He stayed after the show, I would of have known what happened if it wasn't for that creepy little grey person. Scared the hell out of me and forced me out.

"I don't think a weirdo would want to crawl through my window when they know I have a vampire loving freak who crawls through it almost every chance he gets."

Steve smiled as if I gave him a compliment. That's how it is. Steve has some sort of thing with vampires, and I have a thing for spiders. I guess that's how we became friends, we're both freaks. He's just more violent then I am.

"Yes, and if anyone gets close to you I will murder them..."

Steve said lightly as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer to him. Then lightly kissed my forehead.

Did I forget to mention that I am in a secret relationship with my best friend? Yes, secret lovers. Doesn't have such a romantic ring to it, but I honestly don't mind it. This whole relationship thing just kind of happened. After the freak show Steve just became all clingy and one night he snuck into my room after a verbal fight with his mother, and one lead thing to another and soon enough we considered ourselves lovers.

But, we never told anyone, and didn't plan on telling anyone. What would they do? What would they say? So we just kept it a secret for the time being. We were more worried about our friends then my parents and his mother. I doubt my parents and his mother would care, our friends though? No one knows. Tommy and Alan didn't seem to have any problems with gay people, but we were worried about how they would treat us.

"Murder? A little extreme?" I asked with a small smile.

Steve balanced himself on my lap, he was sitting on my lap, but didn't have all his weight on me. He only responded with a smirk, no words. A little extreme? Yes, murdering people because they got close to me. I'd say is more then a little extreme!

"Happy birthday Darren."

Steve said bringing my face closer to his so he could kiss me. I didn't think I would have this relationship with Steve of all people! I just assumed that I would be dating, or with some cute girl. But here I am, making out with my long time friend.

His arms rested on my shoulders, his fingers pressed to the back of my head, fingers entangled, barely, around the dark brown strands of my hair, deeping the kiss even more. My hand's rested on his thighs as we continued.

Secret relationship? If not romantic then at least sexy to some degree. Steve, being himself, took charge of the whole kiss leading me along. And I had no problem just handing it over to him. I didn't mind if he was a top and I a bottom. It was better to accept it then fight with Steve, god only knows what this man could do to be the dominate one.

Plus is matched his personality to a "T". A very strong man with a short temper? If he wasn't dominate, I bet some natural distaster might happen. Me? I was just a laid back person with a lot of energy. Mostly put to soccer.

"Come to school Darren."

Steve said seductively after breaking the kiss. Steve was in trouble if he missed any more school days. His mother went to court already for the days missed. And so now Steve was forced to go to the one place he hated the most, besides his home, high school.

His lips were still so close to mine. I didn't want to go to school, but what would I do here? Play video games all day? Be forced to help mom with her normal day of being a house wife? She'd probably pull me into helping her with her stamp collection. Something I wouldn't like doing. I would most likely tend to the garden before dad got home and pulled out all the weeds.

"Give me a good reason, and I will."

I said softly and lightly brushed my lips against his as if I was going to kiss him, but ended up teasing him.

"I'll give you the best birthday you've ever had."

"And that would be?"

Our voices were low. Just in case Annie had woken up, or if dad or mom was up. The last thing I needed for them to see was my best friend sitting on my lap. Doing something like this. I mean it wouldn't be as bad as some of the things we've already done together.

"You have to wait till the end of the day. Which you'll only get if you go to school with me."

"You just want me to do your school work."

With that we both smiled and laughed lightly. Steve was passing most of his classes because of me. We were in one class together out of our few. I was in advanced classes with Alan, while Tommy and Steve were in the normal standard classes. Steve wouldn't be passing if it weren't for me.

"No, I just don't think I can handle a day without you. And just thinking about you, alone, in your room - " He paused to lightly bit my bottom lip. " - Just gets me going."

His voice was husky, a very sexy tone I liked about this man. I smiled again and told him I would go to school today, just for him. I don't think my mother would mind if I didn't take this day off of school, I mean, she should be happy that I want to attend school?

It wouldn't be good if I missed a day. Not with those soccer scouts scouting me, Tommy, and two other guys on our schools soccer team. Steve wasn't one of those people sadly. But he said he didn't mind it. Soccer wasn't his main goal in life. He wanted to be a director of movies. Mostly horror movies. I could honestly say I wasn't expecting that choice of career for him. I mean I could see him in the horror section of movies, but hey, what can you say?

"I think you would like my gift better then anyone elses." He promised.

"Mr. Leopard! Are you jealous I might like Tommy's or Alan's gift better?"

I pretended to be shocked. But Steve kissed me again, seeing through my sarcastic response. The kiss didn't last long, he ended up breaking it off after a few seconds. The silver haired male got off my lap and ruffled my damp hair.

"I doubt it. My gift it ten times better!" He laughed walking over to my window. "See you in school." He said and left my out my window. Leaving me there shaking my head lightly.

He is a fool, and so am I. After those few years away from that place. He was expecting to take me back? At first it was a good idea, but it would soon crumbling the changed future. Exposing things that were ment to stay hidden.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes ! : second chapter, yay! Late updating, booo!

... Chapter Two . . . Tickets ...

I met up with Steve, Tommy, and Alan in our normal meeting spot, just right outside school. It was the same place me, Tommy, and Alan waited when Steve had the tickets for the freak show.

"Hey Mr. Sixteen." Tommy greeted with a big smiled and a "Bro-hug".

"Thought you weren't coming today." Alan smiled at me. Alan wasn't the one for physical contact. Yes, he played soccer like the rest of us, but he wasn't on the team anymore and only played when he wasn't in the science club.

"I wasn't planning on it, but then changed my mind." I smiled back at my three best friends.

"What changed it?" Steve asked already knowing why I was here. But I shrugged and told them that everything in my life that is fun was at school.

"That's amazing!" Tommy said out loud as if he was thinking it but ended up saying. We all looked at him a bit confused.

"I just so happen to have your present on me!" He said handing his binder to Alan and began digging through his pockets.

The rest of us exchanged glances as Tommy explained.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't miss school, so I brought them."

It took him another few seconds before taking out two white pieces of paper. They looked laminated and had a picture of what looked like a person? Maybe two?

He handed them to me and said. "You and me, at this game."

I gave him a strange look when I took the tickets. I understood when I saw the game. All I could do was laugh. Not in a mean way, but in a surprised and excited way. They were two tickets to the upcoming soccer game. Not the local high school ones, but the college ones. It was the team trying to recruit me and Tommy against their rival team.

"Dude! This is awesome!" I wasn't sure if I should hug the man or just to keep staring at the two perfect tickets! I wasn't sure how Steve was going to beat this! So far this was one of my favorite birthday presents out of my life!

"Yea, I know." Tommy nodded basking in the 'Best birthday present ever' light. "And the game's this weekend." He informed me. I shot a glance to Steve, who shrugged lightly.

"Alright, this weekend!"

The bell rang for people to hurry our butts to class.

.. ~0~ ..

I wasn't one to brag, but I was pretty popular in school. Between being one of the best players on the soccer team, and going to that freak show, everyone in school knew me. When me and Steve got back after the weekend we told everyone what happened and people just loved us.

I still get people asking about the freak show. It's a hazy memory, almost like a dream, I can remember some of it, but the rest is a blur. Except for that creepy little person, scared the crap out of me then forced me out of the old theater.

_Happy Birthday Mr. Shan . . ._

My body shuddered at that creepy voice. I have been getting many, 'happy birthday!' from everyone but my head keeps bringing me to that voice. It's not familiar or anything, I've never heard it until today.

School was like any other day, besides the happy birthdays and the occasional birthday song sung in a off key to me. The day went fast; I even went to soccer practice. Which wasn't a good thing, the coach, being such a charmer, said since it was my birthday; I get to run sixteen extra laps. It wasn't fun, and practice wouldn't start until I was finished, so I had to run at a fast speed to finish those laps. And by the end of practice all I wanted to do was sleep.

Tommy drove everyone home, well over to my house. It was the normal gang which was formed of Steve, Alan and me. Tommy was going to take a shower over at my house; I was to, but at a different time. Alan finished his job at the science club, and came and sat with Steve to watch the last remaining minutes of soccer practice. Steve made up some lie how he couldn't do practice today and had to sit down and watch practice.

"Welcome home boys!" Mom said as we came through the front door. It wasn't a surprise that mom knew we were home, besides the kitchen window having full view of the drive way and front yard, she could probably hear me shushing them when he got into the house. My mom wasn't much for cussing, she allowed it, but didn't like it when some dropped the "F-bomb" as she called it.

"Hey Mrs. Shan!" Tommy and Alan called, me and Steve just said 'hey mom'. Steve considered my mom more of a mom then his. No one could blame him, between hanging out with her friends and her new boyfriend, she wasn't putting up any effort up to get to know her own son.

Like this was any other day, we all migrated up to my room and did what we normally did. Alan started on his homework, willing to help anyone else that needs help. Even though no one else was going to do their homework till later. Steve fired up my PlayStation 3, probably hoping to piss people off on my account. And Tommy headed off for a shower.

"Darren I think you should take a shower first this time." Tommy started getting out the clothes he wore today. "It's your birthday after all."

I shook my head. "It's fine; if I take one first all the hot water would be gone." I chuckled lightly and Steve chimed in saying that my words were true. Tommy smiled and laughed lightly.

"We could just take one together, it would save water."

After he said that I swore I could feel Steve getting jealous over it. He didn't stop playing the game that was already in, but it was a feeling I could feel. Alan just simply glanced up from his math homework, and gave Tommy a disbelieving stare.

"Ehh, I'll have to save it for a later date, I'm not one to share a shower." I said brushing it off like it was no big deal and sat on the edge of my bed, about to start a conversation with Alan.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where I am." Tommy joked and left the room to the weird silence. I couldn't tell half the time if Tommy was being serious of just fooling around. It was hard to tell with that guy.

Tommy was an attractive guy; he was tall, built and good with people. Though relationships were his down fall. His relationships with the girls he's dated didn't last long, his longest had to be three months, his shortest a whole school day.

The rest of the afternoon passed by like it normally would, Tommy came back from the shower I went to take a quick one. When I came back Tommy and Steve were competitively playing a game, Steve winning and Tommy not far behind him. Alan was watching cheering the guys on.

Most people's "sweet sixteen" were something big and flashy. Mine wasn't like that; I honestly grew out of birthdays last year. I didn't want parties or big gifts I didn't have to pay for. I was cool just hanging out with my friends and doing what he normal did every day. Watching Steve and Tommy fight over a game, while me and Alan watched. I liked it and hoped it would forever say like this. Even when we got older, we all would come over to my house play video games and be ourselves.

Mom did bring up some nice chocolaty cupcakes for everyone just an hour before everyone went home. They didn't last long between Steve's and Tommy's hungry. I swear me and Alan only got like two out of the sixteen.

"Steve you want me to take you home?"

Tommy asked picking up his gym bag, which had his soccer practice clothes in. Steve looked over at me then shook his head. "I don't want to go back to that place. James might be there." Steve said leaning back in my computer chair.

James was the guy Steve's mom was currently dating, and the one who she brought home to meet Steve. They didn't click, James was an officer of the law, and Steve was on the other side of the law. I'm pretty sure James arrested Steve once or twice.

"Alright, have fun you two." Tommy smiled leaving the room.

"See you guys in school." Alan smiled and waved.

Once they left the room Steve paused his game and walked over to the window. My window just had the view of the driveway, our neighbor's yard and side of their house. Then the tree Steve climbed to get into my window.

He stood there for a few seconds before walking to the other side of the room, to where his bag sat next to my computer desk. He then started rummaging through his bag. During all this, he didn't say a word.

I tried peeking to see what he was doing, but it proved useless, so I just sat back down. He wasn't explaining anything, just digging through his bag, in silence. It was killing me. Was this supposed to be his 'best birthday present' thing he talked about this morning? Or maybe it was something else?

Steve stood up and hid something behind his back, something I didn't see. I met his eyes, hoping he would explain just what he was doing. But he remained silent.

"Steve?" I asked leaning back and propping myself up with my elbows.

"Behold." He said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "The best birthday present in the world." And with that he pulled out the two green pieces of paper out from behind his back. I stared in shock and grabbed the two darkly toxic green tickets that brought up so many memories.

They were two tickets for the_ Cirque Du Freak!_


End file.
